<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baki Baki Ni Ore, Nani Wo? by queenofasgvrd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572049">Baki Baki Ni Ore, Nani Wo?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofasgvrd/pseuds/queenofasgvrd'>queenofasgvrd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:40:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofasgvrd/pseuds/queenofasgvrd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Tendou have been together for a while, but what happens when he catches you singing HIS song?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goshiki Tsutomu &amp; Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club, Semi Eita &amp; Reader, Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club &amp; Ushijima Wakatoshi, Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club/Goshiki Tsutomu, Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club/Reader, Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club/Semi Eita, Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club/Tendou Satori, Tendou Satori/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baki Baki Ni Ore, Nani Wo?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone thought you were a cute s/o who was quiet and sweet, hence why many didn’t understand why you were dating Tendou? How could HE of all people score someone as caring and quiet as yourself? Well, that’s what the rest of shiratorizawa thought anyway. However, the entirety of the academy’s volleyball club knew differently. The team knew you as this loud and excitable person who was energetic and could get along with them all, really well. After being introduced to the volleyball club by your boyfriend, it was easy for you to befriend Semi and include him in your antics.</p><p> Now, everyone knew of Tendou’s infamous ‘Baki Baki song’ as some would call it, and you’d happily listen to Tendou and do the little hand gestures along with him. In return for doing so, you’d get a kiss on the cheek or your forehead as he’d look down slightly and give you a soft smile that was specifically reserved for you. However, what he didn’t know was that when he wasn’t around, as long as you weren’t with anyone from the rest of the school (apart from the volleyball club), you would sing his song at the top of your lungs.</p><p> </p><p>You rip your earphones out of your ears as you approach the volleyball clubs gym, kicking the doors open as your eyes lock on Semi, the rest of the members turn, and at seeing as Tendou hadn’t arrived yet, and the mischievous look in your eyes, they already know what’s about to happen. You take a deep breath before you start to go all out, not to mention the hand gestures the way you sway your hips along with it; “BAKI BAKI NI ORRRRREE, NANI WO? KOKORO WO DAAA YOOOOOOOO”</p><p>You don’t realize that as soon as soon as the word “Baki” came out of your mouth, it was over for you, as all the members turned and looked at Tendou, who’s standing behind you at the entrance, with wide eyes. Tendou’s eyes are equally as wide as his smile as he watches you in utter joy. </p><p>“KONAGONA NI KUDAKEEEEE, NANI WO?”<br/>As you turn to Semi with your fingers in the air, it takes him a moment to realize you’ve stopped for his part, as he stares in shock at Tendou, knowing he’d never heard you sing his  song in such a way. He snaps out of his trance at your pouting face and quickly recites his “Burokkue?” leaving you to turn around lightly closing your eyes, still doing tendou’s little dance as you sway your hips and keep doing the little hand gestures as your voice returns to its normal pitch “~seishin wooo da yooooo~” You smile triumphantly, but when you finally open your eyes, you’re in shock to find your boyfriend, who seemingly was listening the whole time, with the brightest smile as he loudly cackles. He runs into you at full speed with his arms open wide and he crashes into you, forcing you to the ground. Like a gentleman, he breaks your fall by twisting you around so that it’s his back that hits the floor as you lay pressed against his front. The shock of the situation caused you to bury your head in his chest. Suddenly you become entranced by the soft feel of his hand, as it lightly grasp your chin, bringing you into a sweet, loving kiss. Semi turns to Ushijima and Goshiki to cover their eyes with each of his hands, Goshiki try’s to push it away as he wonders what’s going on whereas Ushijima stays oblivious and simply asks Semi what he’s doing. As the kiss ends, Tendou slowly pushes his head back up again slightly as he gives a tender peck to each of your cheecks.</p><p>After all this havoc, Tendo hoists you up and out of surprise you instantly wrap your legs around his waist and your arms grip his back to make sure you don’t fall again. He carries you to the sidelines of the court and plops you down so you can sit and watch the team as they practice. Before he leaves your side, he wraps his track jacket around your shoulders as he gives a gentle peck to your forehead. He backs up a bit and asks “do you mind staying to watch? practice is gonna run short tonight, i can walk you home?” you respectfully agree with the cute smile on your face Tendou always liked to see, before leaving you to block some spikes like the guess monster he is.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>